


Let me lay among the stars

by Tread_Lightly



Series: Crankiplier One-shots [13]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tread_Lightly/pseuds/Tread_Lightly
Summary: In this universe, a person has a tattoo of their soulmates favorite thing where they first kissed them.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier One-shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Let me lay among the stars

**Author's Note:**

> A random thought popped into my head while I was messing around on my ukulele, what about a soulmate one-shot? Sounds fun lets give it a try. I know it's short but it's cute, and I look forward to trying more things with this AU!❤

_Stems pulled at Mark's feet as he walked, fingers brushing against the petals of each rose as he_ _passed. He looked up at the night sky, the moon ruling over the stars, glowing with pride. He lifted his right hand to the sky, covering the beautiful full moon with his own. The roses wrapped around his feet, whispering wonderful fantasies to him. A small smile shone brightly on Mark's face, easily challenging the moon. Arms wrapped tightly around his waist, a new weight on his shoulder, a good weight though, one that brought him joy. One that could easily lift him from the ground, and he wouldn't care one bit. "I knew I'd find you here." The new voice whispered. Mark hummed, a calming sound that lifted the wilting heads of the roses. "Really?" He asked, turning to face the young man he knew would be there. Ethan nodded, a strand of his hair falling into his eye. Mark brushed it away revealing a beautiful, small, black, rose. He pressed a kiss to it, the same way he had all those years ago._

_"Beautiful."_

**Author's Note:**

> ❤


End file.
